Edward Hogger
Edward Hogger is a silent member of Captain Blazer's scouts under Lt. Richard R. Blazer. He had a major participation in infiltration and destruction of Jackson, Mississippi during the Battle of Jackson. The Mississippi capital was the primary manufacturer of materials and resources for the Confederate military, and its destruction was of utmost importance for the Union. Union General Sherman sent out his army to capture Jackson, but before that a specialized group of men were tasked to get inside the city and weaken its defenses. Hogger's history prior to this battle is unknown, but he is noted by Union generals for being an excellent shot and his ability to infiltrate enemy territory. He was one of those handpicked for the campaign. Hogger had to fight through Confederate defenders and blow up key artillery positions. His efforts led to the capture of Jackson, Mississippi. The Blazer's Scouts would continue performing missions for the Union, including an attack on Lewisburg. Battle vs. Ray McCall (by Killermoves) Ray McCall was sitting in a campfire, cooking some meat and eating peacefuly, when suddenly a shot whizzes through his head. Surprised, he quickly drew his pistols and turned around, where he saw a Union soldier aiming his Colt rifle. "Damn bluebellies," McCall said. "Did Lincoln sent you to kill me?" he asked before firing off a number of shots in quick succession against the soldier. The man, who's name was Edward Hogger, dodged the attack and quickly took his Henry rifle to better counter the raging pistols of Ray McCall. As the gunslinger kept on firing, Hogger lets out a couple of wild shots that hit McCall dead center. But to his suprise, McCall was still alive, having survived due to his metal breatsplate. "Heh, not yo' lucky day carpetbagger," McCall said. He then grabbed his shotgun and opened fire with two barrels. While Hogger manaed to run away quickly, he still got hit by buckshot in hs leg. Yelling in pain, Hogger desperately limped as McCall drew closer with his Winchester rifle. Hogger drew his Remington revolver and opened fire, but McCall's WInchester rifle outranged and outshot his puny pistol. With rifle bullets flying around him, Hogger dives into a bush nearby and readies his Spencer rifle. He then shoots McCall in the shoulder, drilling right through his abck, which made McCall drop his gun. Bleeding and shouting in anger, McCall retreated back to his camp as Hogger continues firing on him. Fortunately for McCall, he manage tor each for his portable gatling gun and let it shred through the bush Hogger was hiding. Feeling the intensity of automatic fire, Hogger leaves his bush and went straight into the forest. He grabs a couple of grenades and threw it at McCall to cover his retreat. But the explosion only rocked the angry McCall in the slightest. "Two can play this game," McCall said before grabbing a huge bundle of dynamite and throwing it as hard as he could at the last place he saw Hogger, before taking cover. The explosion was so huge that many trees were uprooted and the forest became engulfed in flame. But instead of going back, McCall went to the burning forest to make sure his opponent was dead. But unknown to him, Hogger was not in the forest anymore. He has taken refuge on a cliff jsut above looking down at the forest. When he saw McCall trudging along the flames with his gatling gun, Hogger took his Sharps rifle and aimed. He successfully shoots McCall in the lower neck, making him fall to the ground. To the surprise of Hogger however, McCall was still alive, and he put his whole strength in getting on his knees and firing his machine gun, yelling loudly in desperation. Hogger, not minding the bullets missing him, takes another aim with his rifle and shoots McCall in the face. With his mission of eliminating the Confederate Army's most brutal gunman, Hogger stood up and walks back to headquarters. Expert Opinion While McCall was a better gunman with his pistols at close quarters, Hogger won because he had the better long range weapons that can kill the gunslinger from a far. He too was also more experienced and had better tactics, having served on both the Confederacy and the Union, than the brash and aggressive gunslinger. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Nabeshima Mochizuru (by Killermoves) Hogger: Mochizuru: It was in the mid 19th century. War is brewing again in the East, and the Western powers are itching to get involved and show its force. Large numbers of American platoons have been told by Washington to sail to Japan and assist the factions who are allied to the USA. Five Union soldiers under Edward Hogger has just landed in a Japanese port. They were tasked by command to ride into a Japanese town and rendezvous with a group of Japanese commanders. They arrived in a small Japanese plain, before dismounting and setting up camp to rest. Little did they know, a group of Japanese samurai were strolling in the area to survey the place. These men were under the command of Nabeshima Mochizuru, who were doing recon there for any Bakufu soldiers. They spot the Americans resting and thought that they were mercenaries. Mochizuru ordered his archers to rain down arrows unto the unsuspecting Union soldiers. The arrows hit the Americans, with one of them getting shot in the eye and dying in pain. Hogger, though surprised, managed to get his men to retreat behind a hill. The samurai then chased them. As the samurai charged, the Union opened fire with their Henry rifles. One samurai who was already getting close was shot in the chest and died. The samurai dived into the ground and fought back with their chassepots. The bolt action’s range and accuracy overpowered the Union soldiers. One was hit in the abdomen and went down clutching his guts in pain before dying. Hogger grabbed his Sharps rifle and personally took aim. He spots a samurai crawling in the grass and shot him in the temple. But to the surprise of Hogger, Mochizuru has gotten his men to sneak around the hill and ambush the Americans. The Japanese daimyo’s genius in tactics has paid off. And one Union soldier got shot in the chest with a spencer, and Mochizuru personally killed another with his smith and wesson pistol. Before the Japanese could wipe them out, Hogger has already bolted away. He took refuge inside a thin woodland and took cover behind some bamboo. The samurai pushed forward in search of him. But now Hogger was more careful. He used his training as a marksman and scout to ambush the samurai. He pumped five bullets into a samurai with his Henry rifle, before quickly drawing his colt pistol and emptying its cylinders on the face of another unsuspecting samurai. Mochizuru saw this, and with rage, charged at Hogger with his katana. Hogger tried to shoot him with his pistol but it was empty, so he rolled out of the way just in time to get his Henry. Hogger blocked a downward slash by Mochizuru, before bashing him in the face with his rifle butt which made the Japanese fall on the ground. Hogger then shot Mochizuru twice in the chest. With his opponent dead, Hogger silently walked away to complete his secret mission. Expert’s Opinion Hogger won because he had the better repeating rifles and training at his disposal. Mochizuru may be a talented strategist but in the field, Hogger’s specialized training made him superior. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Snipers Category:US Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Rebels